Illarian Calendar
The Illarian Calendar is the standard way of measuring years in Everes , Bu'taal, Lodone and other places where civilized society originally from the continent of Everes has come to settle. The calendar itself is divided into 14 months containing 26 days each except for Benzas’ Rest which contains a 27th day known as the Day of Transition, the Day of Turning, or the Day of Chaos. Each month is either the "wake" of one of the canonical Everesian gods or the "rest" of said god. Each pairing sharing the same god’s name such as Zon’s wake and Zon’s rest are referred to as a “cycle.” Each cycle has distinct weather patterns, and seasons generally change every two cycles save summer which lasts only for Minnaver’s cycle. Zon – Jeuno marks the beginning of the year starting with spring. Minnaver’s cycle is a hot and vibrant summer time. Benzas – Arthum make up the equivalent of fall. Vorenn – Vallum are at the end of the year when ice forms and snow falls to the ground smothering all life until the beginning of the next year. Early History The Elves devised the first calendar which is not too different from the standard one used today during the First Era as a means for keeping track of when to conduct their cultivating duties such as planting, harvesting, and clearing. It wasn't until the Second Era that the Standard Illarian Calendar was finalized by the High Council Chambers of Everes who wished to standardize time measurement throughout Everes and its surrounding territories. Holy Days and Festivals Days 7, 14, 21 and 26 in every month are considered holy days by the clergy throughout Everes who believe in the symbolism of the number seven and hold the days of transition on the 26th of each month as sacred days of both ending and beginning. The 27th day of Benzas' Rest is considered a universal day of rest. Most commercial businesses close to observe the holiday and it is the only day of the year that the offices of the High Council Chambers of Everes are officially closed. While many villages and cities have their own customary holidays and festivals, there are some that have become universal in Everes. These include: The Spring Equinox : 14th of Jeuno’s Wake – Also known as the Day of Life. This holiday has taken many forms over the course of history, but its current and now standardized form is the observation of children and fertility. King and peasant alike observe this day by donating some of their wealth to local orphanages and shelters for children. It is also considered customary to create and hang banners outside of the home with the names of the mother and children inside. A ruler or person of means who does not observe this day is generally scrutinized heavily by the local populace. The Summer Solstice: 7th of Minnaver’s Wake – This is the Day of Fire which is traditionally known as the hottest day of the year, and the day in which the sun never sets. While this is an exaggeration, the sun can be visible on this day from morning until around three to six hours after it would normally set on any other given day. Scholars have yet to determine the reason for this. Those who observe this holiday are generally farmers who use the extra hours to harvest their crops. This is one of the busiest days of commerce for the farming community and generally accounts for one third of each farming families’ profits for that year. It is customary for these families to burn a small bundle of their collected crops in a bon fire when the sun sets on the Day of Fire as an offering to the goddess Minnaver who brings their soil warmth by which to grow their food. The Autumn Equinox: 21st of Benzas’ Rest – Known as the Day of Remembrance, the 21st of Benzas’ Wake is a traditional time of balance between the seasons. This day marks the beginning of a series of nights of vigil in which families visit the graves of their lost loved ones and light a candle. Tradition holds that when Benzas and Arthum are together, the ensuing energies between Law and Chaos bring about many changes. Among these is the ability of daemons and specters to walk the earth more freely. The vigil serves a two-fold purpose in this sense as it allows the remembrance of the dead and the preservation of life through constant awareness. Other traditions include effigies of ghosts, daemons, and other supernatural beings wreathed in charms or protective spells as well as the exchange of small bundles of bread made from sweet maize, butter, and ground wheat between local families. The Winter Solstice: 7th of Vallum’s Wake – Known as the Day of Purification, the 7th of Vallum’s Wake marks the beginning of the longest days of night when snow is at its thickest. During this time, families stay inside and tend their hearths with care, preparing their minds and bodies for the next year. Great feasts are held in honor of Vallum to speed the coming of the light, and the exchange of small tokens of appreciation or forgiveness are common. Somewhere along the line it became traditional to keep a small tree inside the house to be decorated with ornaments symbolizing the night. Most scholars believe that this is an assimilation of two different practices: The Elves of yore would clear dead trees for use in their fires to both warm their homes and light their way in the long nights following Vorenn’s Rest. When Men first crossed the Thanes and began to settle Achadia, they became obsessed with astrology, particularly the night sky when the Eternal Horizon revealed its full glory. It is around the Winter Solstice that the night becomes its clearest, and so during this time men began to document their findings on stars, moons, and various cosmic phenomena.